gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cheerios
Die Cheerios sind die Cheerleader der William McKinley High School. Übersicht Die Gruppe wurde lange Zeit von Sue Sylvester gecoacht und ist sehr erfolgreich; sie haben mehrere Wettbewerbe und Auszeichnungen, darunter sechs aufeinanderfolgende Meisterschaften, gewonnen. Sie belegte außerdem den dritten Platz bei den internationalen Meisterschaften in Singapur. Die Schülerinnen, die bei den Cheerios sind, sind meistens sehr beliebt an der Schule Von 2004 bis 2010 belegten sie stets den 1.Platz bei den Nationals. Sie verloren im Jahr 2011 die Regionals. 2012 und 2013 erreichten sie wie 2010 den ersten Platz bei den Nationals. Leiterin der Cheerios war Sue Sylvester drei Staffel lang, bis zur Folge Süße Träume. Danach war Roz Washington Leiterin der Cheerios. In Staffel 1 war erst Quinn Fabray Captain der Cheerios, als sie rausgeworfen wurde, übernahm Santana ihren Posten. Andere Mitglieder waren Becky Jackson, Brittany Pierce und Santana Lopez. Auch Kurt und Mercedes traten den Cheerios bei, jedoch nicht für lange Zeit. In Staffel 2 wird Quinn erneut Captain der Cheerios und löst so Santana von ihrem Posten ab. Jedoch verlassen Quinn, Santana und Brittnany in Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle die Cheerios. Becky ist die gesamte 2. Staffel Teil der Cheerios. In Staffel 3 sind Santana und Becky beide Co-Captains der Cheerios. Santana und Brittany kehren beide in der Episode Das Purple-Piano Project zu den Cheerios zurück. Quinn kehrt erst in der Folge Auf dem Weg zu den Cheerios zurück. In Zukunft voraus machten Santana und Quinn ihren Abschluss und verließen somit die Cheerios. In Staffel 4 ist Brittany Captain der Cheerios, doch sue wirft sie in der Folge Britney 2.0 aus den Cheerios. Danach wirdKitty WildeKitty Wilde Captain der Cheerios. Weitere Mitglieder sind Becky, Jordan, Blaine und Tina. Brittany kehrt in der Folge Wenn die Muse nicht küsst zu den Cheerios zurück, jedoch verlässt sie die Schule und somit auch die Cheerios in der Folge Vom Finden der Liebe. In Staffel 5 ist Bree Captain der Cheerios. Handlungen in Glee Staffel Eins In Ouvertüre 'trainieren die Cheerios, Sue Sylvester, die die Cheerios coacht, ist aber mit den Leistungen nicht zufrieden. Das erste Mitglied der Cheerios, das mit Namen genannt wird, ist Quinn Fabray, der Captain der Cheerios und die Freundin von Finn Hudson. Quinn läuft während der Episode auch öfters mit ihrer Freundin Santana Lopez, die ebenfalls bei den Cheerios ist, in den Fluren herum. Während der Episode fragt Will Sue ob sie vielleicht einige ihrer Cheerios in den Glee Club schicken möchte, aber Sue erklärt ihm, dass die Cheerios zu den beliebtesten Schüler der Schule zählen, die New Directions aber in der "Rangliste" ganz unten stehen. Am Ende der Episode schauen sich Sue, Quinn und Santana die Performance der New Directions zu "Don't Stop Believing" an. In 'Jenseits von Gut und Sue wird bekannt, dass Quinn die Leiterin des Zölibatclubs ist und die meisten anderen weiblichen Mitglieder fast nur Cheerios sind. Später schauen sich die Cheerios, wie alle anderen Schüler, bei der Schulversammlung den Auftritt der New Directions zu "Push It" an. Weil Quinn sich versichern will, dass ihr Freund Finn, der bei den New Directions ist, ihr treu bleibt, bewirbt sie sich gemeinsam mit Santana und Brittany mit dem Song I Say a Little Prayer für den Glee Club und sie werden angenommen, Sue ist aber davon nicht begeistert, beschließt aber schließlich die drei Mädchen zu ihren Spioninnen im Glee Club zu machen. In Acafellas veranstalten die Cheerios gemeinsam mit den New Directions eine Autowäsche. In Spielverderspiele meint Rachel, dass Sue wenn sie erfahren wird, dass sie schwanger ist sie aus den Cheerios werfen wird und diese dann nicht mehr für sie da sein werden. Für kurze Zeit sind keine Cheerios, außer Quinn, Brittany und Santana anwesend, da Will sie alle in Spanisch durchfallen lassen hat, einerseits weil er sauer auf Sue ist und andererseits, weil einige Cheerios wirklich keine Ahnung von Spanisch haben. Später performt Quinn mit den Cheerios zu You Keep Me Hangin' On. Auf der Cheerio-Pyramide steht Quinn etwas wackelig, schiebt es aber auf den Stress mit den Glee Proben. Am Ende der Episode weiß Sue schließich, dass Quinn schwanger ist, wirft sie jedoch noch nicht aus den Cheerios. In Remix wirft Sue Quinn wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft aus den Cheerios. In Furcht und Tadel finden Auditions für die Cheerios statt, unter anderem bewerben sich Lauren Zizes und Jacob Ben Israel, aber Sue nimmt niemanden an, außer Becky Jackson, obwohl Becky sich eigentlich gar nicht für die Cheerios eignet und nur von Sue aufgenommen wurde, weil sie Down Syndrom hat und damit Sues älterer Schwester ähnelt. In Wer ist im Bilde? droht Quinn Sue an öffentlich zu machen, dass die Cheerios, die Geschenke, die Sue ihnen öfters macht oft bei eBay versteigern, denn dies ist eigentlich verboten und könnte die Cheerios von Wettbewerben ausschließen. Damit sie dies nicht tut, fordert sie auf das Cheerios-Foto zu kommen und dass die New Directions eine der sechs Seiten der Cheerios im Jahrbuch bekommen. Sue ist von Quinn beeindruckt und will ihr schließlich ihre Forderungen erfüllen, aberQuinn möchte schließlich nur noch das Jahrbuchfoto für die New Directions und nicht mehr auf die Cheerio-Fotos. In The Power of Madonna tanzen die Cheerios zu Ray of Light. Innerhalb der Episode treten Mercedes und Kurt den Cheerios bei und singen, während die anderen Cheerios tanzen, auf einer Schulversammlung 4 Minutes. Mitglieder Roz.jpg|'Roz Washington' Leiter|link=Roz Washington Bree5x01.png|'Bree' Kapitän, Mitglied|link=Bree 76270-glee-kitty-s4.jpg|'Kitty Wilde' Mitglied, ehm. Kapitän|link=Kitty Wilde Becky Jackson.png|'Becky Jackson' Mitglied|link=Becky Jackson Coleste3.jpg|'Jordan Stern' Mitglied|link=Celeste Dottie Kazatori .png|'Dottie Kazatori' Mitglied|link=Dottie Kazatori Absolventen 290px-QuinnFabraySeason3.jpg|'Quinn Fabray' ehm. Mitglied und Kapitän|link=Quinn 260px-Santanasea.jpg|'Santana Lopez' ehm. Mitglied und Co-Kapitän|link=Santana TerriS2.jpg|'Terri Schuester' ehm. Mitglied und Kapitän|link=Terri Schuester Brittany season3.jpg|'Brittany Pierce' ehm. Mitglied und Kapitänin|link=Brittany Pierce Ehemalige Mitglieder Sue.jpg|'Sue Sylvester' ehm. Leiter|link=Sue Sylvester Glee_11-amber-riley-01_2409DJ1.jpg|'Mercedes Jones' ehm. Mitglied|link=Mercedes 332px-Tumblr m9fctsOpyS1qg25zco2 1280.jpg|'Kurt Hummel' ehm. Mitglied|link=Kurt Seatina.jpg|'Tina Cohen-Chang' ehm. Mitglied|link=Tina Cohen-Chang Glee (3).jpg|'Blaine Anderson' ehm. Mitglied|link=Blaine Anderson Abgelehnt Finn93.jpg|'Finn Hudson'|link=Finn Hudson LaurenQuad.png|'Lauren Zizes'|link=Lauren Zizes JacobQuad.png|'Jacob Ben Israel'|link=Jacob Ben Israel Songs Gesungen oder zu denen sie performt haben oder welche die sie mit Background Gesang unterstützt haben. *'I Say a Little Prayer' von Dionne Wiowick. Gesungen von Quinn,Santana und Brittany. *'Bust Your Windows' von Jazmine Sullivan. Gesungen von Mercedes mit den Cheerios (außer Quinn und Santana). *'You Keep Me Hangin' On' von The Supremes. Gesungen von Quinn mit den Cheerios. *'Ray of Light' von Madonna. Getanzt von den Cheerios. *'4 Minutes' von Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake. Gesungen von Kurt und Mercedes mit den Cheerios. *'Beautiful' von Christina Aguilera. Gesungen von Mercedes mit den Cheerios und den WMHS Schülern. *'Fergalicious' von Fergie ft. Will.i.am. Gesungen von Kurt und Mercedes mit den Cheerios (Rausgeschnittener Song). *'Le Jazz Hot!' von Victor/Victoria. Gesungen von Kurt mit den Cheerios (außer Santana). *'California Gurls' von Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg. Getanzt von den Cheerios. *'It's Not Unusual '''von ''Tom Jones. Gesungen von Blaine mit den Cheerios (außer Brittany). *'Run the World (Girls)' von Beyonce. Gesungen von Brittany und Santana mit dem Cheerios und den WMHS Mädchen. *'I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Whos Loves Me)' von Whitney Houston. Gesungen von Brittany und Santana mit den Cheerios. *'Dinosaur' von Ke$ha. Gesungen von Brittany mit den Cheerios. *'Hold It Against Me' von Britney Spears. Gesungen von Brittany und Kitty mit den Cheerios. *'Jingle Bell Rock' von Bobby Helms. Gesungen von Sam mit den Cheerios. Kategorie:Clubs